english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
William Salyers
William Lewis Salyers (born August 16, 1964) is an American voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avengers Assemble (2016-2017) - Council Member#3 (ep76), Truman Marsh *Justice League: Action (2016) - Virman Vunderbar (ep6) *Regular Show (2010-2016) - Rigby, Announcer (ep217), Bell Hop (ep30), Big Fat Guy (ep187), Big Voice (ep225), Biker 1 (ep185), Braeden (ep183), Bum 3 (ep172), Charlie (ep179), Clerk (ep5), Clerk (ep219), Colonial Party Horse (ep179), Cricket #3 (ep13), Crowd Guy (ep17), Dale (ep177), Delivery Guy (ep182), Dude (ep12), East Pines Guy 2 (ep173), Employee 2 (ep220), Exec (ep176), Game Store Worker (ep176), Game Voice (ep172), Grump Ear (ep215), Guy (ep13), Guy #2 (ep14), Jury 3 (ep215), Kokei (ep217), Lawyer (ep161), Lost Boyfriend (ep220), Lucy (ep177), Maintenance Worker (ep216), Man #3 (ep4), Marketing (ep186), Mr. Chamberlain (ep174), Old Man (ep222), Police Chief (ep180), Rich Guy (ep17), Sabertooth Wolf (ep223), Screen Announcer (ep218), Ski Employee 1 (ep187), Sun (ep180), TV Announcer (ep221), Voice-Over Reporter (ep175), Waiter (ep139), Waiter 3 (ep161), Wallace Marco (ep222), Wayne (ep181), Worker (ep225) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Batman: Return of the Caped Crusaders (2016) - Penguin/'Oswald Cobblepot' *Batman vs. Two-Face (2017) - Penguin/Oswald Cobblepot 'Movies' *Batman: Gotham by Gaslight (2018) - Hugo Strange *Regular Show The Movie (2015) - Rigby 'Movies - Dubbing' *Deep (2017) - Darcy 'Shorts' *DC Showcase: Sgt. Rock (2019) - Escorting Soldier, The Iron Major *Toasty Tales (2016) - Glenn 'TV Specials' *Regular Show: Brilliant Century Duck Crisis Special (2015) - Rigby, Baby Duck 2 *Regular Show: Exit 9B (2012) - Rigby, Hot Dog Guy *Regular Show: Skip's Story (2014) - Rigby, Desdemona's Dad, Drama Nerd *Regular Show: The Christmas Special (2012) - Rigby, Larry Ranger *Regular Show: The Dome Experiment Special (2015) - Rigby, Fake Skips, Scientist 4 *Regular Show: The Thanksgiving Special (2013) - Rigby, Choir, Rigby's Dad, TV Announcer 2 *Regular Show Presents: Terror Tales of the Park: Halloween Special (2011) - Rigby, Percy, Scottie *Regular Show Presents: Terror Tales of the Park II: Halloween Special (2012) - Rigby, Kid 1 *Regular Show Presents: Terror Tales of the Park III: Halloween Special (2013) - Rigby, Brother Jeff, Jebediah Townhouse, Killurgen, Man, Scottie *Regular Show Presents: Terror Tales of the Park IV: Halloween Special (2014) - Rigby, Freddy, Kid 2 *Regular Show Presents: Terror Tales of the Park V: Halloween Special (2015) - Rigby, Attendant, Bailiff, Clerk 1, Ferris *Regular Show Presents: Terror Tales of the Park VI: Halloween Special (2016) - Rigby, Sea Monkey Alien, Vampire 2 *Regular Show Presents: The Real Thomas: An Intern Special (2014) - Rigby, Army Guy, Romanoff Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audio Drama' *Halo 5: Guardians: Hunt the Truth (2015) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'TV Series - Dubbing' *Brotherhood (2019) - Genesio (ep5), Additional Voices Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *The Sims FreePlay (2011) - Additional Voices 'Video Games' *Agents of Mayhem (2017) - Claymore, Pridetrooper, Tres Delmore *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Warden Ranken *Call of Duty: World at War (2008) - German Voice Over *Captain America: Super Soldier (2011) - Hydra *Dead Space 2 (2011) - Additional Voices *Dungeon Siege III (2011) - Lazar Bassili, Meister Fiddlewick, Additional Voices *Eat Lead: The Return of Matt Hazard (2009) - Bandit, Quentin A. Meyers, Russian Soldier *Evolve (2015) - Hank *Fallout 4 (2015) - Bullet, Calvin Whitaker, Sheffield *Far Cry 4 (2014) - Additional Voices *Hitman (2016) - Erich Soders *Lego Dimensions (2015) - Additional Voices *Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3: The Black Order (2019) - Otto Ocatvius/Doctor Octopus *Mass Effect 2 (2010) - Additional Voices *Mass Effect 3 (2012-2013) - Mordin Solus, Additional Voices *Medal of Honor (2010) - "Bossman" *Pillars of Eternity II: Deadfire (2018) - Injured Soldier, Weto *Rage 2 (2019) - Atom Hammer, Bern Farley, Hive Guard, Lumpy the Bump *République (2014-2016) - David Bowen *Spider-Man (2018) - Otto Octavius *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Eternal Throne (2016) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan (2014-2015) - Lord Ivress, Additional Voices *Sunset Overdrive (2014) - Additional Voices *The Bureau: XCOM Declassified (2013) - Dr. Heinrich Dresner, Outsider Infiltrator *The Sims 3 (2009-2012) - Additional Voices *The Sims 3: Ambitions (2010) - Additional Voices *The Sims 3: Generations (2011) - Additional Voices *The Sims 3: Island Paradise (2013) - Additional Voices *The Sims 3: Late Night (2010) - Additional Voices *The Sims 3: Pets (2011) - Additional Voices *The Sims 3: Seasons (2012) - Additional Voices *The Sims 3: Showtime (2012) - Additional Voices *The Sims 3: Supernatural (2012) - Additional Voices *The Sims 3: World Adventures (2009) - Additional Voices *The Darkness II (2012) - Victor *Tom Clancy's EndWar (2008) - Additional Voices *Westworld: Awakening (2019) - Mr. Larson *Where the Wild Things Are (2009) - Douglas *WildStar (2014) - CaravanMaster Braithwait, Chua, Cosine, Ish'amel The Bloodied, Mechari Male, Zarkonis 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dynasty Warriors 9 (2018) - Cao Ren, Huang Gai *Persona 5 (2017) - Toranosuke Yoshida *World of Final Fantasy (2016) - Cid Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (68) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (5) *Years active on this wiki: 2008-2019. Category:American Voice Actors